Everybody tried to warn me, but I didn't listen
by Mimi Chase
Summary: When Mar is suddenly pulled through time, what will she do? And how is she gonna deal with Ciel breathing down her neck and Sebastian going through her books on Ciel's order? Read and Find out, people. Ahsoka Tano is a guest speaker in later chapters.
1. If you call for Hell then it will come

"In the beginning, I tried to warn you

You play with fire, it's gonna burn you

And here we are now, in the same situation

Now I am thinking of a way I can make an escape

It's got me caught up in a web and my heart's the prey

Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?" I sung out of boredom, remembering the lyrics down to my heart.

"You're a really good singer, y'know." A redhaired girl dressed in a brown shirt that shouted 'YOU KNOW I LOOK GOOD' all over it, when it really looked like a normal shirt. But the way the girl wears it makes it shout that and she also wears black soft knee-high pants with green stockings and white tennis shoes.

"Pan, shut up and let me think over something." I said with the truth in my words. Why was I getting the feeling that something was wrong and I looked up as the bus came to a stop. Oh, how rude of me to not say my name to you all, my name is Pandora Maria Elizabeth, but people call me Mar since I went out of homeschooling for some reason. My friend's name is Elizabeth Kin Pandora which is weird that our names are alomst the same, but either Pan or (mostly) Lizzy is what everyone calls her. We were on a field trip to a 1800's townhouse that might of once have belonged to Ciel Phantomhive a once powerful boy who could've ruled the entire candy and toys companies all over the world, but suddenly disappeared a few monthes after his 13th birthday. All history greeks could only find out about him was from some letters Queen Victoria had send to him and a journal that belonged to one of his servants that says in detail about the very young lord's life from the servent's point of view and it is believed that the young lord had a very faithful butler with him and went by the name Sebastian.

"Everybody's hurt somebody before

Everybody's been hurt by somebody before

You can change but you will always come back for more

It's a game and we are all just victims of love

Don't try to fight, victims of love

You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love." I sung quitly while Miss. Longhorn took role to se if everyone was here. the kids' ages rang from 13 to 14, while Pan was 12 because she skipped 3 grades and I'm 14 because I just had my birthday 9 days ago. When that was done, Miss. Longhorn said we can go in now, but no stealing, touching, or displacement of Ciel's stuff saying that he might become angry at us and haunt our lives.

'That got them going.' I thought as almost everyone did the shaking leaf, white sheet face act. But it is true that Ciel is capable to kill someone from a letter that said the Queen wanted him to kill someone and in another letter said that he did well with the killing, which is why history greeks believe that he might of been the Queen's guard dog or something close to it. I broke off from the group, since I prefer to work alone and went to see if I could find anything that the greeks missed. I was wearing a dark blue shirt with black knee-high pants with brown thigh-high socks that had light blue hearts going up on each side with black strap shoes and my dark blue with silver stars on it bag with my black jacket on my arm. My hair is strange that is for sure because it was boyish short with a style only Ahsoka Tano would be proud of and used to be a light brown color, but it's a dark brown and yes I didn't ask for the style, but I got it so I have to live with it.

"Who are you, Miss?" An unknown voice said and the warning bells of a cat's six sense rang very loudly in my head as I turned it to find a tall, young man dressed like a butler with yellowish brown eyes that in the right lighting you'd swear they were a bright red. The man looked both familiar and harmless at the same time which I freaked out over in my head, the warning bells not missing a beat. The man must of gottan inpatient because he started walking towards me and I did what my mom would say weak and rude, but right now I didn't give my drawing book over her words. What I did that was deemed weak and rude in my family was screaming at the top of my barely used voice and lungs and running like it did count for once and I just heard Miss. Longhorn call my name before something blindfolded me from behind.

* * *

After waking up, I found that something was tied around my head so I didn't open my eyes and tried to wake my brian up to try to remember when the nurse's office beds were so cold and uncomfortable. I then heard the sound that a jail door makes when you open and close it and I started to fake sleeping hoping that whoever kidnapped me would think I was still sleeping. But that flat out didn't work because whoever kicked my leg was really stong, who was that guy? Superman? And I sat up so suddenly that my head became fuzzy and it didn't help when the blindfold was taken off harshly and blinding sun light hit my eyes.

"Answer my question, do you know Ciel Phantomhive?" That guy asked and yes Richie, I'm using your nickname in this, so get off my back about it. I looked up at him and thought he was crazy until I saw his clothes that they seemed to come straight from the 1800s.

"Yes, I know of him. I dare I ask why?" I asked hoping I got the right speak pattern as them. Instead of answering my question, That guy slung me over his shoulder and carried me somewhere like that.

* * *

**Me: I'm alive, yay! And that song was Victims of love by Good Charlotte.**

**Sebastian: Review if you want Mar to meet me and Ciel.**

**Me: And also if you want some SebastianxCiel in later chapters. Bye people. *Waves***


	2. And Hell came in the form of a panther

That guy opened a door and stopped still when we heard a crash and I tried looking over his shoulder to see where the crash. I saw no fire or anything else expect another guy was on the old fashioned phone who looked like the ring leader.

"Huh, she's here? Ok then, Mr. Phantomhive look at who we have here." Ring leader said while That guy harshly dumped me down on the floor. I looked around so fast that my neck cracked loudly and grabbed everyone's attention when my head stilled on it's own.(Take the immortal hint, people.) I looked at a young boy that was bleeding on the floor some ways away from me and moved my head from it's place with a sicking, louder crack and looked right at the ring leader.

"Who do you think you are? That's a young boy bleeding there, not some punching bag you can fight with. How dare you!" I said threateningly, because I couldn't stand child abuse and I just get in a fit of rage at the thought of it, to them with my infamous death-to-everyone glare and some of them back away, but the ring leader held his ground.

"Now who do _you_ think you are, Miss? Because in case you forgotten I'm the one who controls what will happen to you." Ring leader said and hits me as hard as the human body can. I coughed up a lot of blood on the floor, but had my head down and when big boss guy moved to hit me again, I snapped my head up that to normal people they would've killed themselves upon doing that and let out one of the panther growls I knew to stop him in his tracks. It worked and he backed away from me as I did something to weird them out to back them even more away from me. I dipped my finger in the blood pool and raised it to my, I gave them a haunted, insane, hating look then licked the blood off happily. No, I'm not really insane, It's just that blood tastes like strawberries to me and I love strawberries.(Mar gets that from me, so don't ask about it) Everyone(Yes, even Ciel) looked at me like they were battling a panther demon (Ciel just looked on in thought, mind you) and had no weapons what so every to defend themselves with. I then looked over to the child to see if he was still alive and sapphire stone blue(Mar) met with dark ocean blue. I sighed in relief, but it was short lived when big boss started to shout something.

"Get behind the portrait, idiots! What am I paying you all for? And prepare to ambush them!" Big boss said as the 'idiots' moved a large portrait to show a giant hole in the wall and climbed through, while moving the portrait back.

"What's the matter? Don't want to play with me? And I had a game that you would've liked to play!" I said in a child's high voice and pouted to show that I really had a game in mind, when in reality I had a bloody killing spree in mind.

"Pardon the intrusion." Came a all too familiar voice as the doors opened to show the butler I met in the townhouse and let's just say I wasn't happy, at all really.

"You're the one I met in the townhouse!" I shouted at him, which earned me a kick in the back that made me snap.(Please note that it is not a good idea to push Mar over to the snapping line.) I broke the straps that did little to retain me and in a fury stormed over to big boss, growling my most deadliest growls and holding the small knife I hid in a holder that was tied around my mid-section, but a bit more above my stomach.

"You think you can just walk away from kicking me like a helpless dog and live to tell the tale? Well, newspapers are here and you know what they say? They say you can't walk away and that one way or another you're going to die here." I said with no hint of being sane right at the moment. The men behind the portrait must of heard what I and came out of the hole baring their guns at me as if I was suddenly more dangerous then the man who was busy untying Ciel.(Mar just now realized who the kid was) I looked at all of them and smiled showing off the fangs I was born and rinsed with.

"Do you want to play a game? It's called Murder in the house, want to play with me?" I asked them and when they didn't say anything, I ran off killing the guy in my way by slicing his throat with my knife.

"Can you catch the murder?" We'll all see!" I said laughing like a mad person as the idiots took my bait. One by one they went down and each didn't came close to shooting me, but the last was clever and aimed at my leg. The bullet never came near my leg, but ended up in my forearm instead and I just got quicker and madder at him for daring to shoot. I struck him down by slicing the legs first, then the arms next and finally I stabbed him in the forehead to finish it.

"That was quite the game you showed me, Miss." Ciel wasn't tied up anymore and I calmed down at that thought.

"Please call me Mar, nothing else. You are Mr. Phantomhive, right? I asked moving over to him. Ciel didn't look good for wear.

"Yes, I am. Tell me how are you good at guns, knives, and swords?" Ciel asked me for some reason.

"You mean my games? Well, I'm really good at all the things you ask of." I answered confused. Ciel seemed deep in thought for a while and when I was going to see if he's alive, he finally spoke up.

"Are you safe to trust and loyal?" He asked again.

"Depends on who gives the sweets and what they are ordering." I amiled at the thought of eating sweets with milk, can't forget about the milk.(Mar's a panther demon, so yeah she won't forget the milk)

"Alright. What do you mean by sweets?" Ciel asked me.

'He knows the double meaning. Huh, smart boy.'(Yes there is a double meaning to sweets.) I thought as I smiled brighter.

"Why I mean the eat able sweets and I just love strawberriy angel cake with milk on the side." I said dreamily not really caring if I was hurting my pride. That got Ciel going again, but this time it was all different then before.

"You love to eat cakes and other sweets, too? Well that's good, because I like to also." Ciel admitted and I somehow knew that hurt his pride to admit that to me, too.

"Mar, would you like to come with me and be my head maid/guard?" Ciel asked me like if I didn't say yes, the world would end at our feet the very second I say it. So I bowed with both hands over my heart in my sign of loyalty.

" As long as you give sweets and a room to stay in to me, I'll be as loyal as a trianed demon hound. And I do love to clean." I admitted.

"And as the saying goes in my family ''I will be one hell of a maid'." I said showing my loyal but insane side to my very first master.

* * *

"Madam Mar, care to tell me why you said you saw in a townhouse?" The butler named Sebastian asked. After I said my family's life-long saying,(Which has been there since humans learned how to tame Mar's family to obey them) I was told to ride on Sebastian's back as Ciel was busy being carried in his arms, which was so cute that while they were arguing I took out my phone that was in my bag, turned it on, took a picture, and turned it off as fast as I could without ruining the picture.

'When I get back to my time, I am so going to show it to Lizzy and laugh my head off at it.' I thought.

"Well it's a long story, so I shouldn't tell now. Maybe tomorrow, Sebastian." I said as I put my tea cup that was once filled with milk down on the table for we were in Ciel's study room, after he explained that I was the new head maid to the others.

"And why can't you tell us now?" Sebastian asked. Now listen up, people here's something you need to know about me and that's that I can lie to any one with a straight face and can think up lies to tell someone in the matter of seconds. But the first time in my life that I can't lie to someone's face in seconds is right now, the utter terror.

"Because in my family, everyone goes to bed at 10:35 and look it's almost 10:35 now. So I'll just go and get ready for bed then." I said while getting up and moved to the door with my bag over my shoulder and making sure they didn't see what was inside. When Ciel was about to say something, I bolted out of there and found a room to stay in. The room was a midnight blue with a sky blue ceiling with lush black curtains, a blue comfortable chair next to a white desk and a large sapphire colored closet. The carpet is a black color and the bed is a lush midnight blue color with royal blue sheets and looked so soft and fluffly one could wish that they could just sleep on it forever. A black see-through sheet covered the bed from the ceiling to nearly the floor. I looked in awe at the room and started to put my stuff away. First I put my books in the desk and the extra clothes with my jacket I had in the closet, then when that was all done I took out my drawing and journal and hid the drawing book in my pillow case while I reached for a pencil to write in my journal with.

* * *

**Me: Hi again, everybody. Well, the next chapter will come a bit later then what most of you will like, but it WILL come. So stay with me here, ok?**

**Sebastian: Mimi doesn't own anything from Kuroshitsuji, but does has copyright claim on Mar and the room she's staying in.**

**Me: Thank you, Sebastian for reminding me which place I left off back there. Now THAT was a killer there.**

**Sebastian: That was nothing and Mimi will be making a vote if SebxCiel shall be in the story or not.**

**Me: So, tell me in a review if you want SebxCiel or not and Thank you all who read/reviewed for this story. It made me finish up this chapter more, So thanks again! Review!**


	3. Secrets that are unfolding

When Mar bolted out of the room, Ciel started to worry whether it was safe to let her stay or not. Ciel stayed still for a while, only moving to sip from the tea cup Sebastian had refilled. Ciel thought about the possibles of who Mar could really be and the reasons behind why she so willingly agreed to be Ciel's new maid/guard. Not because Sebastian was failing a little which he would never do, but because Ciel needed a new face in the house hold. Sebastian caught the worried glint in Ciel's eye and thought of something to ease the young master's worries.

"Young master, maybe I could help to see if Mar it trustworthy." Sebastian suggested.

"Yes, that would be the right thing to do. Sebastian, this is a order, find out Mar's name then the rest of what she isn't telling us." Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said while he put his left hand where his heart is and left to question Mar.

'If she's dangerous then please come back safe, Sebastian. Not that I would think of you getting hurt by Mar, she looks like she can't even hurt a cat too much to harm someone without reason.' Ciel thought absence-minded, but then snapped out of it blushing. Sebastian looked in every spare room they had and found Mar in the blue spare room, sitting calmly by the open window. Sebastian walked over to the window and found Mar fast asleep with a book in her hands.

'Mar really looks like she can't hurt anything without reason. but I must remember what she can do when she has a reason.' Sebastian thought. Sebastian then went to take the book and put it on the desk and put Mar in the bed, when he found that she wouldn't let go of it even in her sleep. Sebastian gave up after a few tries and even used his demonic strength against Mar's strength which resulted in Mar almost hitting the floor on one try and Sebastian really believes that her strength came from all of hell itself. Sebastian took Mar in his arms and laded her on the midnight blue pillows and pulled the royal blue covers over her, careful of the book that was still in Mar's hands. Then Sebastian took out his pocket watch while he cleaned the room a bit(Mar had her pencils out on the desk and she had a few dresses around because Mar was looking for one to wear) and looked at the time, 10:47. Sebastian then came across a large, flat book and looked inside and found neatly made drawings of people, places he did not knew existed, animals and down at the bottom was one full name neatly wrote on every picture.

'Pandora Maria Elizabeth is your name, huh? And it looks like this person Elizabeth Kin Pandora is your friend. I will have to see where your loyalties are Madam Pandora.' Sebastian thought as he gently pulled the desk open and placed the drawing book inside carefully as to not wake up Pandora and hurt the book in anyway because Pandora would either start questioning someone or be very mad. Sebastian then walked out of the room and went to the young master to report their guest's name, but not before he closed the window.

***Morning***

**"**Now you've back tracked

You're running away 'cause it just happened again

And you don't it to end

Trying your best to not let youself go cold, so cold

Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say

But when you open up your mouth it don't come out that way

Are you really gonna throw your heart away?

Everybody's hurt somebody before

Everybody's been hurt by somebody before

You can change but you will always come back for more

It's a game and we are all just victims of love

Don't try too fight it, victims of love

You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love

In the beginning, I tried to warn you

You play with fire it's gonna burn." I sung while getting dressed for today's work. Because I still couldn't shake off my disguise yet, I had to continue going through the able head maid act Sebastian helped built with me. But the training was terrifying to say the least and I've been a witch doctor, a wind goddess, a school teacher for Egyptian kids during the New Kingdom then later a queen, a blue healer as the Mayans called me, and I'm currently the new Lady of Fate. But I was never a maid before, so Sebastian had to train me to the best of his skills and that horrified me the most. Today's clothes are a dress that is in two parts, the first part is a black shirt with white sleeves that has a large white ribbon covering my mid-section that is long enough to be tied in the back of my waist. The bottom half is a Ultimo-styled skirt that reaches down a little past the knees and dark blue stockings with black tie up boots finishes it.

'My hair grew a little longer, maybe I should let it grow a bit more.' I thought while sapphire stone blue eyes stared back at me in the mirror.

'My hair is also getting brighter a little bit by day. I wonder if that is of Sebastian making me stand still in the garden for 4 hours straight.' I felt a shiver go down my spine as I remembered that threatening look in his eyes. Then when everything was finish, I made my way out of the room I claimed as my own to the kitchen.

"And here we are now, in the same situation

You never listen, I never listen

Everybody's hurt somebody before

Everybody's been hurt by somebody before

You can change but you will always come back for more

It's a game and we're all-" I stopped everything at once when I saw who just walked in.

"S-Sebastian! Are you going to use the kitchen? Then go ahead, I'm about done anyways." I said truthfully, I was almost with my breakfast and song when he came in and struck terror in me for a second. Sebastian smiled and nodded at my question.

"Ok, then. When my food is done, I'll leave you alone." I said to him and waited around for the cake to be finish for a while.

"I didn't know you can sing, Mar. You are very good at it, too." Sebastian commented. I felt heat on my face, but not the love crush type, the stage fright type and turned around to check on the cake.

"Why, thank you, Sebastian. I have a friend who says the same thing and she once tried to make me sing in front of everyone in our school, because you see I'm afraid to sing when people I don't know for very long are in earshot of me." I explained while taking out the cake that was now done.

"You can use the stove now, Sebastian. I'll just put the icing on the cake and stay out of your way." I informed him. Then i went to do so, while Sebastian went to prepare Ciel's food. We stayed like that for a while, in silence and when I was about to leave Sebastian spoke up.

"Is your full name Pandora, Mar?" Sebastian asked while he cut up the fruit to the cake he was making, I stopped still wondering how Sebastian knew that. Then it hit me, really hard and painful.

"You looked through my books? Why?" I asked him either it was in fury or betrayal, I didn't know which really.

"Why, I was going to ask you, but you were fast asleep and your drawing book was left open." Sebastian reasoned with me. I stared at with a 'WTF?' look and just walked away with a few parting words. After all, Mother had always said not to pick fights with people...anymore.

"Well, you could of ask me. After all, you have no clue as to what I am, do you?" I said.

"-just victims of love

Don't try to fight it, victims of love

You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love." I sung out the last lines while heading to the garden for some much needed cool off time and to eat my cake and drink my milk. Can't forget about the- what the? I forgot about my milk! Nooooooooooooo!

***3rd person***

Pandora then manga cried over the fact that she forgot all about her milk and set her plate down on a bug-free area(the area that was destroyed by finny) and went to go back to the kitchen to grab some milk when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes, what do you need, sir?" Mar said to the white-haired man on the door steps.

"I've come with a letter from Her Majesty to a Ciel Phantomhive." He said showing that the man indeed had a letter in his hand.

"Well, I am Ciel's head maid, so I shall give it to him on Her Majesty's behalf." Mar said while taking the letter from the messenger. After seeing the messenger off, Mar hid the letter in a secret pocket and continued on to the kitchen knowing full well what happens to her if she goes without milk for too long. While Mar was pouring herself a cup of-Me:Well you all know what she drinks day and night, so do I really need to say anything?- Sebastian was bringing Ciel's food to him in the board room. Sebastian came in with mint herbal tea and an angel food cake covered with chocolate and strawberry icing with types of fruits at the top. After Mar had her glass of milk and cake,(Sebastian won the debate of the milk problem) she then went to the board room to deliver the letter, but was stopped continually by the other servants that needed help. Since Sebastian was busy, his job to keep the other servants' problems at bay was quite literally thrown at Mar and at the end of it, she could only say one really short sentence that was:

"The hell was all of that!" Mar then decided to continue on and thinking of speeches to yell at Sebastian with, she made it to the board room looking at least good enough to call herself a woman.

"Sir, a letter came for you!" Mar went inside without knocking and if she didn't like yaoi,(hint) then she would be utterly shocked still right now.

* * *

**Me:(holding shoulder in pain) Done. I'm really done for now and have the next one being wrote out now.**

**Sebastian:Madam, do you wish to see someone about that?**

**Me:No, I'm a tough panther and I can go through this pain.**

**Sebastian: If you say so, Madam. Review so you can find out what had Mar on the edge of saying cute.**


	4. Meeting the Aunt and the Trader

**(Mimi and Ciel are arguing over a bet)**

**Me: I told you, Ciel. Pay up.**

**Ciel: You read the score wrong, Mimi. That Guy had 27 more points the GamerFreak. You pay up, Mimi.**

**Mar:Sorry, everybody. Ciel and Mimi betted who had the higher score on Call Of Duty:World At War, That Guy or GamerFreak. The price was that the loser had to let Undertaker put them in a coffin and then stay in for 3 hours.**

**Sebastian:Since Mimi is busy with young master, I'll tell you that the disclaimer will be here now and Madam Mimi left a note saying that reviews of all kind are welcome. Even if they are bad or good, Mimi said on the note that she wouldn't care if they were bad.**

**Mimi: I told you, Ciel! I won by 30 points, you lose!**

**Ciel:You're lying, Mimi. I won this bet, GET. IN. THE. COFFIN. NOW.**

**(The two continue to argue)**

Sebastian was lip-locking with Ciel who's back nearly touched the closed window and both broke apart when Mar said that, Ciel blushing like no tomorrow and Sebastian smiling a little.

"This is not what you think it is, Mar. Can I see that letter?" Ciel said and tried to make Mar believe that she didn't see anything, but one look at Sebastian says differently.

"I knew you two would get together some time soon." Mar said smiling knowingly. If possible, Ciel blushed a never before seen red and Sebastian just smiled wider which freaked Mar out a little, but Mar saw more creepy things then that.

"Mar. The letter. NOW." Ciel said while trying to tone down his blush. Mar handed Ciel the letter, saying it came from the Queen. Mar then shouted at Sebastian how she had to deal with the other servant's problems, saying that if he wants her to stay then he would have to do his share of work or Mar would kill someone then leave.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage. Mar, get Maylene, Bard, and Finny to pack up my clothes. The Queen needs us in London it seems." Ciel said while he got up from his chair.

* * *

Old pebble roads were walked and ridden on as everyone poor or rich walked/ridden on them. A black carriage led by a strange hair styled woman stopped in front of a small mansion and a butler clad in black stepped out with a young boy dressed in a black cloak with a big blue ribbon tied around his neck.

"Tell me again why I had to drive?" The strange woman named Pandora asked.

"Because Mar, we need to see if you could drive the carriage in case Sebastian can't." The boy, Ciel, really didn't trust Mar fully yet, so he made her drive the carriage with Sebastian inside with him just in case she decided to end his life if they were left semi-alone. Mar huffed and pouted at Ciel and Sebastian like a little kid who had to do something they didn't like to do. Sebastian stepped forward to the door and opened it for Ciel and Mar. Mar caught sounds from the living area and told Ciel what she could make out.

"Are you sure there's sounds, because you could be picking up on other people?" Sebastian asked Mar, but as they got closer to the living area the sounds were faintly heard by Ciel and Sebastian. Mar opened the door and found three strangers looking for tea which earned sweat drops from the three of them.

"Auntie An, Lau? What are you two doing here?" Ciel asked them.

"First things first, Ciel. Who is this girl behind Sebastian and why is with you?" Madam Red questioned Ciel while looking at Mar with a overprotective and promising death glare. Lau stopped what he was doing and looked over to see the new face for the Phantomhive household.

"Madam, this is Pandora Maria Elizabeth the new head maid for the Phantomhive manor." Sebastian explained while he tried to help Mar a little bit by allowing her to hide behind his back, fearing a little about what might to her if Lau of all people catches sight of Mar's strange beauty. Madam Red continued to question Ciel why he gave the job offer to her while Lau thought it was high time for Mar to stop hiding behind Sebastian's back and Sebastian again helped Mar by bring her to the kitchen before Lau could see her.

"Mar, I think you should change your hair a little bit if you do not want to be sold to someone or worse." Sebastian said while all kinds of thoughts reached Mar's head before she could kill them away. Mar nodded and set to work quickly on her hair while Sebastian tried to take his time on making the food and tea for the 'guests' for Mar could have more time. Mar styled her hair to be in a long braid with one short braid running down each ear and had a black silk ribbon to keep it place.(Sebastian gave her the ribbon by the way) When everything was done, Sebastian along with Mar returned to the living area to find Madam Red and Ciel playing chess. Lau quickly made his way over to Mar upon hearing the door opening and complimented on how cute she was, but said that she could only mirror his Ran-Mao in cuteness. Sebastian and Mar breathed a soundless sigh of relief from hearing that and set to work. Madam Red stopped Mar a lot, asking questions and going as far as theatening her to see if she was really a assassin.

"So, why are you here, Ciel?" Madam Red asked.

"Because of Jack the ripper." Ciel said darkly which earned Mar moving away from him a little bit.

* * *

**Me: Well, I won and Ciel has 2 hours and 15 minutes left before he can come out. And I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to make more longer ones.**

**Mar:You do know that Undertaker is eating bones, right?**

**Me: Yes, I know. They really made of bread and he has a whole jar full with them. Why do you ask?**

**Mar: Because he's eating _real_ bones!**

**Me:WHAT!**

**Ciel:(From inside the coffin) Review if you want me to get out of this thing!**


	5. Undertaker and a short story

**Ciel: Do to unknown reasons, Mimi cannot be find at this time.**

**(Closet door shakes a little and muffed shouting can be heard)**

**Ciel:(Turns screen away from closet) Please ignore that and continue on with the story.**

**Sebastian: Young master, we have to let her out sometime.**

**Ciel:*Ignores Sebastian***

* * *

"As I had thought." Madam Red said. Mar had thankfully read about the Jack the ripper case in class and knew what they were talking about.

'Wait, wasn't that case solved by the police? If it really was solved by Ciel then it must of been a cover up.' Mar thought, remembering that a 13 year-old boy wasn't mention in the book and Mar became set on an graving the Phantomhive name in history... somehow. As Mar ponders about ways to get Ciel mention in the evil things her teachers call history books, the others decide on a course of action.

"Shall we go visit the Undertaker for information then?" Ciel asked them. The others looked confused save for Sebastian and he went to fetch the carriage.

"Who?" everybody asked comically.

***A short trip and a secret make-out session later***

"This is the place?" Madam Red asked while Lau had a thoughtful expression, Mar and Grell looked on in awe, and Ciel just looked bored. Instead of answering his dear aunt, Ciel went inside and the others were quick to follow. The inside was dark, filled with coffins, and there appeared to be bones in a small jar, all of that was half of what Mar liked and she started asking questions about the owner. While Mar was asking away, a coffin opened on it's own.

"Why hello, Miss. I see you like the way I decorated my office and your welcome to come at any time." A man with long gray hair that was braided in some parts and had a long scar running down his face to his neck. Everyone but Ciel, Sebastian, and Mar backed away from the coffin that just opened to reveal Undertaker in it and Mar then asked about his style of choice, where he found/buy the decorations and so on. The Undertaker seemed like he was in joy that someone had the same tastes in decoration as him and answered Mar's questions while at the same time they swapped decorations and colors tips to the other.

"Oh, how rude of me! I am Pandora but you can call me Mar." Mar had finally spoke her name to The Undertaker.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pandora. And I'm afraid I have to tend to what the young earl wants, but please know that you can come anytime and we'll continue trading tips." The Undertaker said and Mar smiled brightly as a thank you. When everybody was seated on a coffin chair, The Undertaker started right away.

"I know why your here, earl. It's because of the Jack the ripper case, right? I just knew when those bodies came through my door that you would come some time soon like you always do, earl." Undertaker said.

"What do you know about the case, Undertaker?" Ciel asked.

"Now, now. I let you off easy last time, earl. but this time I want something in exchange for my services." Undertaker said looking smug.

"And what may _that_ be?" Ciel asked him but he already knew the answer.

"How much coins is it gonna take to get you to talk?" Lau offered and Ciel groaned at his idiotic brain.

"I have no want for the Queen's coins at all. but instead I want first class prime laughter." Undertaker said while drooling a little.

***Lau's try and Madam Red's try that Sebastian and Grell had to cover Ciel and Mar's ears later***

Sebastian taped Madam Red's mouth three times while he taped Lau's only once because they tried to keep on talking and Mar may be over 1400 years but she is still a 14 year old girl even if she went through more then the normal 14 year olds do. Because of that fact Sebastian had Grell cover her ears to protect her from hearing that and Mar stepped up to bat next.

"Can you all wait outside for a few minutes?" Mar smiled sweetly at them. Everybody was creeped out by the smile and quickly went outside. A few seconds later something that sounded a lot like a picture being shot down,(I'll leave that to you, but nothing on pervert thoughts, guys)laughter was then heard loud and clear. Ma opened the door and letted everyone to come in again. After Ciel got all he needed for the case, he and the others went back to the carriage but not before Undertaker gave Mar some tea and bone cookies to go which Mar took with glee. Sebastian was sitting on the right of Ciel while Mar was sitting on the left, Madam Red and Lau sitting across from them and Grell driving the carriage.

"Who do you think fits that bill, Ciel?" Madam Red asked her _innocent darling _nephew who responded. Sebastian was sent out to gather suspects and Mar was sent out to buy some food and tea for the guests. Grell was really shocked at seeing them both jump off the moving carriage in different directions that he almost crashed with a wall from not watching where he was going and Madam Red scolded him a lot.

* * *

**Short Story**

**Me:Please note that this Short Story is in Chapters 6 or 7 maybe, so know that some stuff is different a little bitand it's in Mar's p.o.v .** **On with it!**

It was a normal day in my piont of view with me and Sebastian cooking in the kitchen and then something hit me hard with what felt a lot like scissors. I almost dropped my hard-made cake, but acted quicky enough and sat the cake on the counter and looked behind me in time to see really tiny, but sharp pinkish red colored scissors come at me. Hold the phone for me, Davy Jones, and please send Dillon to your locker for me because I'm too busy to do it myself, because I think this call is worth it.

"Pink, tiny scissors? Man, Mother and the others will have a field day from hearing about this! To think a grim reaper with PINK AND TINY SCISSORS really lives! Wow, I'm so winning this bet, Jenny!" I said laughing my off with no signs of stopping any time soon. As a matter of fact, I laughed too much and Sebastian had to gently, but it still hurt somewhat for some reason, hit my back when I started going into a coughing fit with Grell looking on in rage and... was that jealousy in his eyes?

"Here drink some milk, Mar. And Grell what was your nut-sized brain thinking and attacking her without reason, too?" Sebastian questioned harshly as I fight the dizziness and lack of oxygen with the cup of milk Sebastian filled for me.

"I just thought that she was trying to steal you away from my love, Sebby-chan~!" Grell said and the milk that I was trying to sallow came out with my laughter that is really killing me now.

"HAAHA!... Sebast... HAAAHAA!... pain... in... HAAAHA!... the... side... help?" I tried to ask for help, but it came out broken up with laughter.

"Grell, get out now." Sebastian really isn't joking this time and is threatening him with... is that a butcher's knife! When did he get a knife that big anyways?

"Now Sebby-chan, don't point that thing at me and start pointing it at Ciel(The latter snoozed and slivered at that) so we can be together." Grell tried to reason, but that made Sebastian so angry that I'm pretty sure I saw black flames in the background and a really evil glint in Sebastian's eyes.

'Note to self, never tease Sebastian on his feelings for Ciel whether they be good or bad.' I made that note while Grell was stabbed once by Sebastian for not leaving within one minute and he ran out of the house as quick as the grim reaper can, fearing for his life of course.

"Goodness, what am I going to do about him?" Sebastian asked himself.

"Let's not worry over him anymore and get back to cooking. How does that sound, Sebastian? Then You could go visit Ciel if you wanted to and I'd cover for you." I said as to calm him down before something bad happens. Sebastian nods and we both go back to cooking, he for Ciel and I for myself and the others. The End.

**Me:Would you believe me if I said that this short story has a moral to it? Well the moral is do not threaten to kill Ciel to front of Sebastian or you will meet with death shortly afterwards.**

**Ciel:How'd you get out of the choset?*Looks at said broken door***

**Me:*Sreams in fear and then tries to run away* Not going back anytime!**

**Ciel:Sebastian throw her in the _steel_ choset**

**Me:WTF? We have a steel choset?*Stops and is grabbed by Sebastian* NOOOOO!**

**Ciel: 13 reviews or she nevers, _nevers_ gets out of that choset again.*Looks very evil right now***

**Me: Please review! The sake of the story and my life is on the line here, people!*Gets thrown***


	6. Teacups, pink dresses, and a new friend

**Me: I. Have. No. Excuse. But I did get a sixth kitten a few days ago! -_-" I'm wondering if I still have a life outside of school anymore. . .**

**Mar: Anyways, Mimi has decided to consider joining Facebook! Though it's still up for debate and other people's options matter 'coz the membership will only be used for fanfiction reasons and purposes only.**

**Me: I don't own anything expect for Pandora here. Oh, and I will be putting the dates of when I'm writing at the end of the ANs to both get me writing and to assure everyone out there that I'm not dead. Yet.**

**10/18/11**

* * *

"Welcome back young masters- and Grell."

Pandora was smiling so sickingly sweet from proving her usefulness to the red-clad Lady that you couldn't really see her blooming pride behind it and Madam Red looked impressed as the Head Maid took everyone's coats and hats- expect for Madam Red's, of course. Sebastian came in with rolls of parchment under one arm as Pandora was taking great caring in her job to keep everyone's stuff in prime condition and upon seeing Sebastian, the only lady with a title nearly dropped her jaw but caught herself in time as it wasn't proper for such a woman to do so. **(AN: oh god, I sound like an old English woman hell-bent on keeping up with the old ways. 0_0)**

"I see you've returned, Sebastian. May I know if Pandora has made dinner yet?" Madam Red politely asked of him and Mar, who had went to the kitchen to check on dinner, was at the doorway to the hallway everyone was in as if she had caught wind of the question before Madam Red had even sounded out the last syllable and better yet, she still had that sweet smile on face that didn't quite reach her eyes that much.

"Pardon me, but did you ask of something from me? By the way, as soon as everyone's seated, dinner will be served." Mar's smile reached her eyes when Madam Red's disblief shoned on her face and went back to the kitchen. Madam Red shook herself out of her disblief only to eye the scrolls in Sebastian's arm, who had taken the chance to gave Ciel a quick peck on the cheek when Pandora was being her smiling yet creepy self, and Sebastian informed her of all that he did today.

"Y-You really paid a visit to everyone on that list? And had time to come back here before us?" Needless to say, Angelina had quite the shock when Sebastian had started reading off all the names on the scrolls and Mar, wearing a simple black to the knees dress with dark purple low heels, came in to see what was keeping everyone.

"J-Just how did you find all that out? You sure your not on the Queen's Secret Service Unit?" Angelina asked as her hat started slipping off the poor woman's head.

"No, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian replied as Lau caught sight of Mar and tapped Madam Red's shoulder to get her attention then pointed at Mar who was still standing there.

"Pandora, what did you do while we coming home?" The answer took a few seconds since Pandora wasn't really listening all that much and for her to remember back then.

"Well after Sebastian was kind enough to lend me some money since I had counted that what I had wouldn't be enough, I went to the market."

_Flashback _(_In Pandora's POV_)

_I looked around the shops and vendors as I passed them, wondering where to go first since I hadn't gotten a list of everybody needed. I saw a vegetable and fruit shop coming up on my right so I stopped there for some vegetables and a teen stopped at my left side to look at the vegetables as well. But I had been mistaken because he asked me a question while still looking at the veggies._

_"Did you hear? There's a dangerous murderer on the streets so I'd hurry with my shopping if I was you, miss." He mumbled to me as I nodded to him then picked up a few oranges and, with a little help from the teen since I could barely understand such a thick British accent, I paid for the oranges. I also got a few different veggies, placed them in the basket I had brought earlier with, and started blending in with the crowd. _

_But the teen stuck by my side and I finally decided to get a good look at him; he had red messy hair, sea-foam green eyes, and a light tan. The teen was wearing a gray long-sleeves shirt, black pants with a silver colored belt buckled through one or two hoops on the left while the rest hangs comfortable on the right side, and a black coat draped over his arm._

_'He seems like he should be in America or Canada at the very least.' I had thought and so through the rest of my shopping, I was shadowed- he was an inch or two higher than me but that wasn't what I meant- by him along the way and we got to know each other a little but only a little._

_Flashback __ends_

"So. . even while being shadowed, you still managed to get here before us and make dinner as well?" Angelina's head seemed to be smoking through the ears as she tried to quickly process the information that entered it not a minute before and Mar helped her over to a chair in the dinner room then hurried away to get some tea for Angelina while the rest, expect the butlers, sat in chairs as well.

"Please, Madam, do not dwell on it for too long if it's a risk to your health." Lau advised her as Mar came back with a couple of flower print teacups and a silver teapot on a flower and vine engraving themed tray.

Sebastian placed his scrolls on the far side of the table then grabbed a teacup as Mar poured some tea into Madam Red's cup then took the teapot from her after she was done and poured some for Ciel. Pandora took the tray to the kitchen and came out with tonight's dinner along with a few chocolate bon-bons as a treat. After everyone finished eating, they moved to the more comfortable-and less likely to make Angelina blow a gasket as Mar forgot to pick up the scrolls on the dining room table- living room and there a course of action was decided though Ciel just might look back at this decision and question his will power since he had made it through all of that.

* * *

After Ciel, in a pink frilly dress, stepped out of the carriage with a scowl upon his face, Madam Red stepped out of the carriage in one of her best red dresses along with Grell in his best butler uniform and Sebastian in a high family tutor outfit complete with glasses then Lau came out in a formal British suit with a light blue bow. The driver tipped their hat up showing the feminine face of Pandora Elizabeth who had dawned a male driver's uniform and stuffed her slightly longer hair into the hat so that only a few side bangs got out.

"Explain to me again why do I have to wear men's clothings?" _Especially since I'm a GIRL._ Mar wisely kept the last part to herself least someone nearby overhears and starts questioning them for having a female drive them to such a fancy party.

"Woman aren't known for being drivers, _Kenny_. We told you this quite the number of times." Ciel replied with a barely hidden joy that someone was suffering in the same manner as him and Mar could only glare at Ciel that he'd dared to say her cover name with such joy.

"Well if you need ride or a quick getaway, you know where to find me, _Miss_." Pandora had lowered her voice but you could still hear the joking manner in the last word then she pulled her hat slightly down and took the rails of the horses. Ciel fumed so silently that you could actually see stream blowing out of his ears in the common old cartoon fashin as he and the others watched the carriage went down the stone pavement of the courtyard.

"Now that that's taken care of, shall we proceed?" It was Lau who made the suggestion and so, the undercovered British nobles with their butlers and one Chinese nobleman made their way into the party.

_With Pandora but a few minutes later_, she had parked the carriage in an ally as close to the Viscount's mansion without being seen and was struggling with a match box, a cigarette dangling from her mouth as the reason why. Suddenly, hands took the match along with it's box, lit the match for her, and ignited the cancer stick for her as well.

"I didn't know you smoked." Pandora had turned her head to see who it was and wasn't that surprised to find the same teen from the market place a few days ago who had snuffed out the match with his boot.

"I don't. Just every two or so complete earth rotations**(Translation= every two or so years)**." Mar informed him as she saw what the teenage boy was wearing today- an old waistcoat over a dark red shirt with plain black slacks, his silver belt which was still in the same position as Mar had last seen it, and he had pulled his hair into a short phonytail that left his bangs in a style similier to a certain young mafia boss' Mist Guardian. **(Me: First person who answers correctly the name of the Mist Guardian gets a one-shot dedicated to them. Please note that YOU get to choose the anime of the ones I did stories in and of course, the anime the Mist Guardian comes from. *Hint, hint* So good luck, everyone!)**

"I wonder what's happening with the nobles I work for?" Mar asked to the wind after nothing but silence and the sound of both teens inhaling for two minutes.

_Ciel was_ currently behind a table with a three-layered, creamy white colored cake sat on it along with Sebastian kneeling by his side calmly- sadly, the same can't be said for his master. Earlier, Ciel had spotted young Lady Elizabeth among the ladies' crowds and did the only thing any engaged man about to be caught in a dress would do- he panicked and had hidden behind the aforementioned table thanks to Sebastian guiding him. Madam Red, Grell, and Lau were enjoying the party, at least Angelina looked it truthly, and Ciel had found himself at the mecry of fate since it showed that it was angry with him for some reason.

"My, I would of never expected her to be here." Sebastian said.

"She'd know it was me in a heartbeat and if the people know that the head of Phantomhive had the guts to dress up as a lady. . ."

"The Phatomhive name would be ruined for decades." Sebastian finished for him and after checking up on the others, Ciel had to be guided again because Elizabeth had found him.

_With Pandora and the teen_, the silence became a little too thick for anyone's liking.

"I never did told you my name, did I?" The teen asked out of nowhere and Mar, having been done with her cigarette about a minute ago, realized that he was right.

"So what is it?"

"Masaki Westword."

* * *

**Me: The long. . Awaited. . Chapter has finally been written out! Jump for joy, do a fist pump, or curse at me for the lateness! Either's fine.**

**Mar: *sighs in relief* I ended up with a procrastinator of all people. . . Only 6 or so more to go though.**

**Me: Pandora's been replaying motivational music on Youtube for me for about half of this chapter. Also, if you want to thank the person for motivating me with their music then look up Razzyness on Youtube. He's a great singer, I'll give you that. **

**R&R! I know you want to review!  
11/20/11**


End file.
